Special Blood
by Lu-Q
Summary: Quinn debe evitar que su padre destruya a la mitad de la humanidad, un viaje en el tiempo, una muerte, y alguien especial serán las claves de la historia.


Quinn se recostaba en su cama luego de haber pasado la tarde viendo películas de ciencia ficción junto con Santana. Las películas junto con hablar con la latina habían provocado que la imaginación de la rubia volara hasta costas insospechadas. Pasaron desde teorías de extraterrestres hasta la idea de mundos paralelos.

En su cama ya relajada su imaginación se hizo cargo de seguir volando.

-"_Si existen los viajes en el tiempo, y yo en un futuro viajara hasta el pasado, este sería el momento de contactarme, vamos Quinn hoy es 25 de septiembre de 2013 son las 22:34 si viajaste es el momento para golpear mi puerta_" Quinn esperaba ansiosa que algo sucediera que sus sueños se hagan realidad, que su puerta sonara y encontrarse con ella misma con muchos años más, pero como era de esperarse nada sucedió, todo siguió tranquilo, y la rubia se maldijo por esperar cosas imposibles.

Quinn Fabray era una joven imaginativa, creativa, inteligente y divertida, tenía 22 años, estudiaba ciencias biológicas en la Universidad de Ohio, vivía en un departamento detrás de su casa, su madre había fallecido hace 4 años, y su padre era un científico muy enigmático, y que hasta donde ella sabía estaba en una misión a cargo del gobierno. Intentaba hablar con su padre sobre su trabajo ya que ella se dedicaría a lo mismo en un futuro, pero Russell jamás le comentaba nada, y cuando Quinn insistía en saber, le contestaba que era por su propio bien. Muchas veces había intentado acceder al sótano de su casa, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de su padre, pero había llegado a la conclusión que era más fácil entrar al pentágono que su propio sótano, la seguridad del acceso iba desde huellas digitales, hasta identificación de voz.

Se había bañado, desayunado y procedía a irse hacia su próxima clase, cuando al pasar por su casa vio a su padre en la cocina, por lo que decidió entrar a saludar. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente quedó impactada por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, se notaba que Russell hacia muchas noches que no dormía, el pelo despeinado, ojos hinchados, ojeras que le llegaban hasta la mitad del rostro, y un malhumor que nunca había visto.

**-Hola papá**

**-Hija, no vas a la Universidad?**

**-Emm si ya salía para allá… estas bien?**

**-Si solo estoy cansado, mucho trabajo, y las cosas no están saliendo como quisiera, los tiempos me están apretando**. Russell parecía estar accesible al dialogo, y la rubia no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

**-Porque papá, que estás haciendo?** Se arriesgó a preguntar.

-**Quinn cuantas veces te he dicho que no preguntes, no hables, no digas nada en cuanto a mi trabajo, no te metas.** Sentencio saliendo de la cocina para volver a encerrarse en el sótano.

La rubia quedo perpleja, si bien su padre nunca comentaba nada, jamás le había gritado, ni la había tratado mal. Algo no iba bien, y ella tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

Al llegar a la Universidad pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Santana que hablaba con su auto. Si Santana estaba enamorada de su coche, por lo cual siempre lo acariciaba, lo besaba, le deseaba buenos días y después de todo su ritual se largaba a clases.

**-San.** Gritaba la rubia corriendo el espacio que le quedaba para encontrarse con la latina, que ya ingresaba a la Universidad.

**-Quinn, que susto!.** Gritó dramáticamente como de costumbre en ella.

**-No tengo tiempo para formalidades, tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo**. La rubia la tomó del brazo y la alejo de la puerta de entrada.

**-Que diablo pasa Quinn? **

**-Hasta hoy llego mi paciencia con mi padre, su sótano, su laboratorio, y toda esa mierda, tenemos que saber que esconde ahí abajo. **

**-Quinn tengo un examen muy importante hoy, y no lo voy a dejar por tus ideas.** Sin decir una palabra más Santana se soltó del agarre e ingresó a la Universidad.

La rubia no se iba a dar por vencida, con o sin Santana ella iba a averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-"Mierda, mierda, mierda, maldita maquina del carajo, tenía que llegar el 25 de septiembre, a las 22:34, no el 26 a las 14 hs, todo por confiar en Santana y sus pronósticos, ahora no me va a creer, sé que no me voy a creer"_ Una mujer de unos 50 años corría por el campus de la universidad buscando a una joven rubia, hasta que a lo lejos, la vió. Su corazón se paralizó, ahí estaba por subirse al auto, maldiciendo, porque la latina no quiso acompañarla.

**-QUINN!** Gritó desesperadamente. La rubia al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta, y vio a la mujer acercarse.

**-Y usted quien es y como sabe mi nombre? **Como era de esperarse su desconfianza fue lo primero en salir a la luz, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa de parte de la mujer.

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray escúchame todo lo que vengo a decirte, tengo poco tiempo y no puedo perderlo. **

**-Discúlpeme, pero quién diablos es usted, y porque debería escucharla? **

**-Quinn, soy yo, soy tú, soy Quinn.** La rubia se quedó estática, la mujer le estaba diciendo que era ella misma.

**-Perdón que clase de absurda broma es esta?** Preguntó la rubia a punto de subir a su auto. Pero la mano de la mujer se lo impidió.

**-Quinn soy tu, anoche en tu cuarto me esperabas, pero Santana se equivocó en los cálculos y llegué tarde, muy tarde, lo sé**. La mujer se tocaba su rubio cabello.

Quinn se detuvo a observar a la mujer, era rubia como ella, tenía un cuerpo trabajado, sus mismos ojos no podía negarlo, sus labios, sus facciones, si esto era una broma deberían haber gastado mucha plata en un casting, o era su madre no reconocida. Se paralizó, no podía ser que esto esté pasando. Y comenzó a pensar que sea cierto.

**-Un momento, si tu eres yo, y todo esto es cierto dime algo que solo yo sepa**. Quinn necesitaba salir de dudas, y esa era la mejor manera, ella tenía un secreto muy bien guardado que nadie sabía, ni Santana ni su padre, ni siquiera se lo había contado a su madre antes de morir.

**-Ja eso es muy fácil, somos gay, muuuy muy gay, nos encantan las mujeres, sobre todo las morenas.** La mujer tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y Quinn estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

**-Quinn no tenemos tiempo para todo esto, después pensarás en lo que acaba de pasar, pero solo me quedan 3 minutos acá y tengo que lograr mi misión**. La mujer hablaba y Quinn solo asentía.

**-Tienes que evitar que papá termine su proyecto, si no lo logras en 3 días la mitad de la humanidad va a morir, libera a la mujer que hay en el sótano, escóndela y no dejes que papá la encuentre. Él no es malo, pero está equivocado, su formula va acabar con el mundo, si no sacas a esa chica de ahí en 24 hs un virus biológico comenzará a correr en el agua, muchos miles, millones morirán. Santana me dijo que te diga que no la busques, porque no te creerá, y solo perderás tiempo, ella se conoce sabe que se reirá en tu cara, así que todo está solamente en tus manos, en nuestras manos. **

Quinn en estado de shock, se creía, sabía que es mujer era ella misma, sus ojos no mentían.

**-Pero… pero como ingreso al laboratorio, la seguridad de ese lugar es increíble.** La rubia estaba dudosa.

**-Quinn has lo que haga falta, pero no dejes que papá termine ese proyecto. **

**-Pero.. pero que tiene que ver la mujer que hay escondida ahí? Porque tengo que salvarla? No entiendo, por favor explícame más.**

**-No hay tiempo Quinn, haz lo que te dije, ella una vez que la liberes te contará lo que falta, y Quinn por lo que más quieras, cuídala esa mujer es muy importante para nosotras, ella lo es todo en nuestra vida, bueno luego sabrás de lo que te hablo. **

**-No no espera no te vayas. **Quinn salió corriendo atrás de ella misma, pero como por arte de mágica la Quinn del futuro desaparecía como si de un fantasma se tratara.

La rubia se subió a su auto dispuesta a todo, el futuro de la humanidad estaba en sus jóvenes manos, y debía evitar que su padre llevara a cabo la dichosa formula que dispondría un potente virus que mataría a todos. Mientras conducía intentaba arreglar sus pensamientos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era digno de un guión de alguna película supernatural, pero no, no era una película era su vida, y debía rescatar a la joven que su padre tenía secuestrada en el sótano de su propia casa para evitar toda la catástrofe. Su principal pensamiento se concentraba en como ingresar al sótano, podía robar la huella digital de algún vaso, podía grabar la voz de su padre, pero para todo eso necesitaba mucho más tiempo, la huella debería procesarla en algún laboratorio para que sirviera, y debería hacer cantar a su padre la melodía que abría la puerta, todo era muy complicado, para solo tener 24 hs de tiempo. Luego de pensarlo y pensarlo ya tenía la solución, era arriesgada, pero no quedaba otra, la Quinn del futuro fue muy clara, "haz lo que haga falta".

Llegó a su casa, y como siempre su padre estaba encerrado en el laboratorio. Debería esperarlo para llevar a cabo su plan, pero no sabría cuanto tardaría en salir de allí. Así que su plan b estuvo en marcha.

Subió a la planta alta de su casa, busco entre las armas de caza de Russell, tomó dos armas de fuego, y la de dardos tranquilizantes.

Si Quinn Fabray le dispararía a su padre. El plan no es matarlo, es dormirlo, colocó el tranquilizante para caballos en el arma. Y siguió con su cometido. Tomó su celular, y era el momento de actuar, de dramatizar al mejor estilo Santana López.

-Hija? Russell atendía la llamada, como era de esperarse.

-Papá, por favor ven al hospital, tuvimos un accidente. Quinn hacía voz de llanto, de desesperada, y Russell cayó en la trampa.

-Cielo tranquila, ya salgo para allá, pero estas bien?

Un cargo de conciencia increíble entro en la rubia, no pudo contestar y cortó el llamado, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un completa locura, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ella se encontraba parada bien enfrente a la puerta del laboratorio, debía ser rápida, ni bien vea a Russell abrir debía disparar, si él llegaba a cerrar la puerta todo había sido en vano, era el momento crucial, debía tranquilizarse, dejar de temblar, y pensar que esto era por la humanidad.

Escuchaba a su padre subir las escaleras, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos estaban sudorosas, y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los mismo. El momento había llegado la puerta se estaba abriendo, ya debía disparar.

Y lo hizo, le disparó el tranquilizante en la pierna derecha de su padre, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder articular palabra. Quinn lo sostuvo para que no callera hacia atrás por las escaleras.

**-Perdón papá, pero debo evitar que mates a medio mundo, en unas 8 hs despertarás, y ya no creo que volvamos a vernos. Te amo papi.** Quinn dejó a su padre acostado en el suelo, usando su cuerpo para sostener la puerta del laboratorio, y con lágrimas en los ojos se dispuso a ingresar en ese lugar prohibido.

El lugar estaba completamente iluminado por una potente luz, sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, podía divisar tubos de ensayos, computadoras, químicos de todas las consistencias y colores. Pero hubo una pipeta que llamó mas su atención y se dirigió hacia ella. Si ese debía ser el virus, o el incompleto virus, era color violeta, y tenía una inscripción, CO14NA16TR27. Quinn entendía los primero dos símbolos pero el TR27 no sabía a qué demonios podía referirse, tapo el tubo de ensayo y la guardó en el bolso que llevaba colgando en su espalda juntos con las armas. Siguió observando y en la mesa puedo ver como había muchos otros tubos de ensayo con los mismos símbolos, pero el TR era diferente, había desde CO14NA16TR1 hasta el que tenía en su poder el 27, Quinn entendió enseguida que eran las pruebas, Russell buscaba convinar los átomos y moléculas para llegar al virus. Sus pensamientos pararon en seco cuando a su izquierda puedo escuchar una voz.

**-Agua por favor**. Una morena dentro de una jaula pedía por algo que beber, cuando la rubia la vio quedo paralizada. "_oh Dios maldita Quinn del futuro tendrías que haberme avisado que esta mujer está de infarto_"

La rubia corrió hacia la jaula.

**-Tranquila quiero liberarte. Sabes donde guarda las llaves**. Quinn le sonrió para darle tranquilidad.

**-Si siempre las deja en ese cajón**. La morena señalo un escritorio que estaba a espaldas de Quinn. La rubia se paró y busco las llaves, las encontró rápidamente y se dirigió a liberar a la hermosa morena de ojos chocolates hipnotizadores que estaba dentro.

**-Soy Quinn**. La rubia le extendió la mano

**-Soy Rachel**. Y la abrazó, se tiró a los brazos de su heroína. **–Muchas gracias Quinn, muchas gracias. **Las lágrimas salían como si de una canilla se tratase de los ojos de la morena.

**-Hey tranquila, todo va a estar bien ahora, pero debemos ser rápidas e irnos, corremos con unas 6 hs de ventaja, hasta que Russell despierte, y comience a buscarnos. **

Saltearon el cuerpo de Russell, y corrían hacia afuera, hasta que Quinn paró de golpe haciendo que Rachel chocara con su cuerpo.

**-Espera un momento, debo buscar algunas cosas**. Quinn salió corriendo hacia su departamento, mientras la morena iba detrás de ella, tenía demasiado miedo para quedarse sola. **–Voy a buscar ropa para las 2, y dinero**. La informo la rubia ingresando en su hogar.

Quinn agradeció enormemente el dinero que su madre le había regalado antes de morir, y agradeció más aún no haberle hecho caso a su padre cuando le dijo que lo depositara en el banco. Si era una locura pero Quinn Fabray tenía guardado más de 200 mil dólares debajo de su colchón. Ella no confiaba en los bancos.

Rachel no se despegaba de la rubia la tenia fuertemente abrazada de la cintura a cada paso que daba, y Quinn lo agradecía le gustaba tenerla cerca. Una vez todo listo, salieron en el auto de la rubia. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era cambiar de automóvil, y lo segundo era buscar un refugio.

Mientras conducía pensando hacia dónde ir, o como conseguir otro transporte debía averiguar porque esa joven de ojos curiosos era tan importante.

**-Rachel hace cuanto que estabas encerrada?** Pregunto la rubia sin quitar los ojos de su camino.

-**Más de dos meses**. Respondió escuetamente.

-**Porque? Cómo? Explícame algo por favor**. Quinn ni siquiera sabía cómo formulas las preguntas, ni ella sabía lo que sucedía, pero necesitaba las respuestas.

**-Yo…yo no lo sé… un día iba caminando hacia mi trabajo y dos hombres me agarraron, y lo próximo que recuerdo es estar en esa jaula donde me encontraste. **

**-Pero… pero que hacían contigo ahí? **

**-El hombre que estaba tirado en la puerta del laboratorio me sacaba sangre todo el tiempo, y la combinaba con otros químicos, esperando que algo funcionara, decía que mi sangre, no era como la de todo el mundo, que tenía un compuesto especial, que la hacía diferente, más valiosa**. Los ojos de la morena comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

**-Tranquila princesa, todo va a ir bien de ahora en adelante, yo voy a cuidarte si? **Quinn la miraba y acariciaba su pierna antes de volver su rostro hacia el camino. Rachel no entendía por qué, pero esa rubia de increíble ojos verdes le daba toda la confianza que necesitaba.

**-Rach, tienes familia? O alguien que te pueda estar buscando? **

**-No, siempre viví en orfanatos, no tenía amigos, ni nada. Así que supongo que a nadie le interesa que haya desaparecido.** Sus ojos volvían a brillar y la rubia volvía a derretirse.

**-Tranquila Rach, ahora me tienes a mí, y no dejaré que nada malo te pase**.

La rubia seguía conduciendo hasta que en su camino una mujer se tiraba al medio de la calle y hacia que la rubia frenara de golpe.

**-Pero que mier…** cuando Quinn focalizo la vista la vio, ahí estaba ella del futuro nuevamente, corriendo hacia el asiento trasero del auto.

**-Vamos Quinn conduce.** Le exigió su yo del futuro, sin dudarlo apretó el acelerador.

**-Quinn que está pasando?** Pregunto la Fabray más joven. Rachel no entendía absolutamente nada, pero decidió mantenerse al margen de lo que estaba pasando.

**-Princesa, estas bien?** Pregunto la Quinn del futuro a la morena.

**-Ehh si estoy bien.** Respondió sin mirar a la mujer.

**-Ja tan desconfiada como siempre amo.. Rach**… fue en ese momento donde la joven rubia miró por el espejo a su reflejo mayor, y lo entendió. Rachel no era solamente una joven con sangre especial, era el amor de su vida, lo veía en los ojos de la mujer, que la miraba con devoción como si de cristal fuera. Y decidió que no debía decir nada, solo averiguar porque Quinn, ella misma, se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su auto.

**-Y que haces aquí otra vez? **Preguntó la joven, mirando por el espejo a la mayor.

-**Ha si eso**. Río nerviosamente. **–Quinn tengo un vehículo para ustedes y las llaves de una cabaña donde irán con Rach, la cosa una vez que Russell despierte se pondrá muy difícil, el gobierno las perseguirá y tendrán que esconderse de por vida. **

**-Como que de por vida? **Esta vez la morena se animaba a hablar.

**-Rach princesa, tu sangre, toda tú, fue procreada por la ciencia, hace muchos años atrás, cuando papá era joven, antes de que naciera yo. Russell trabajaba para los militares como científico biológico, uno de sus proyectos fue crear una persona que escondiera en su sangre un código, que al combinarlo diera nacimiento a crear una fórmula que daría al humano una especie de súper poderes, pero se equivocó, y no lo sabe, el cree que cuando logre la combinación los humanos seremos más fuertes, no nos enfermaremos y evolucionaremos, pero no es así lo que iba a lograr es un virus mortal que terminará con millones de personas. El gobierno lo estaba apurando para que de una vez termine con lo que empezó hace 22 años atrás. **

**-Pero Quinn no entiendo, porque papá lo haría ahora y no antes?** La joven Fabray interrumpía a la mayor. Creando más confusión en Rachel.

**-Quinn hace 22 años hubo un incendio en el laboratorio donde papá trabajaba, casi todos murieron, se salvó él y algunos pocos más. Papá creyó que Rachel había muerto, pero no fue así, uno de los empleados de aquel lugar se la llevó y la dejó en un orfanato sin decirle nada a nadie. Papá tardo 22 años en saberlo, fue el gobierno quien le informó que la habían encontrado y que se la entregarían para que termine su trabajo. Ellos sabían que crearían un virus y no la salvación, pero Russell no. **

Rachel rompió en un llanto angustiante frente a las dos Fabray que la miraban con devoción en sus ojos. Pero no había tiempo de consolarla, no había tiempo para nada.

**-Rach tranquila, Quinn te va a cuidar.** La mayor acaricio el cabello de la morena, y luego volvió a hablar**. –Quinn acá te dejo las llaves de la casa y del auto. **Dejo un papel con la dirección y un llavero en el asiento trasero, y como la primera vez se desvaneció, creando que Rachel entrara en un ataque de pánico, obligando a Quinn a estacionar el auto.

**-Rachel, mírame, te voy a explicar si?** La rubia intentaba hablarle suavemente para que confiara en ella, y lo logró la morena asintió y la miro expectante.

**-Se que va a sonar súper increíble lo que te voy a decir, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado no debes dudar en mi, si?** Rachel asintió sin decir nada más esperando a que la rubia siga hablando.

**-Esa mujer que acaba de desaparecer soy yo misma dentro de muchos años, viajó en el tiempo para que evitemos que papá termine con lo que empezó años atrás, se que todo esto es una locura, pero debemos hacerlo, si princesa? **

Rachel sin decir absolutamente nada, se tiró a los brazos de la rubia que la abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda, y le susurraba al odio que todo iba a ir bien, que confiara en ella.

Quinn giro hacia atrás busco la dirección donde encontraría el auto, y se puso en camino.

Una vez llegaron vieron el auto en el lugar donde la vieja Quinn había informado, y tomadas de la mano avanzaron hacia él. En el interior había una nota.

_"Quinn ve a la dirección que te deje antes, no confíes en absolutamente nadie, el lugar al que van esta abarrotado de provisiones para un año, además tendrán documentos y pasaportes falsos por si algo sucede, no salgan de ahí por un tiempo, y nunca más vuelvan a llamarse por sus verdaderos nombres, de ahora en más tu serás Charley Agron y Rachel será Tammy Sarfati._

_PD: cuida a la morena que tienes al lado con tu vida, esto no es joda. Suerte. Lucy Quinn Fabray"_

Ambas sin decir palabra se pusieron en camino al que sería su nuevo destino. Rachel tenia la mano encima de la pierna de Quinn, la morena sentía que la rubia la tranquilizaba, que si ella estaba ahí nada podía pasarle, durante toda su vida nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiera cuidarla, o que la tratara con cariño, sin embargo esa rubia que acaba de conocer le entregaba todo eso y depositaba su vida para que no le pasara nada, ni en sus sueños había imaginado que alguien la cuidaría como lo hacia esa joven de ojos verdes que tenía a su lado y que de vez en cuando le ofrecía una sonrisa que provocaba que su corazón bombera con rapidez.

Hacía más de cinco horas que iban manejando rumbo a su futuro hogar, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse porque debían cargar combustible, ir al baño y comprar algo de comida, para las diez horas que restaban manejando.

Una vez ingresaron a la gasolinera escucharon como sus nombres y fotos de ambas aparecían en la tv. "Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry son dos prófugas de mucho peligro, robaron un banco y asesinaron a 4 personas, si las ven no duden en llamar a la policía, deben ser encerradas"

Las jóvenes se miraron y sin dudarlo salieron corriendo del lugar sin comprar nada, le pagaron al joven que estaba cargando el tanque de gasolina y salieron a toda velocidad.

**-Quinn esto es una locura, nos van a matar, todo el país no están buscando, y encima dicen que matamos a 4 personas**. Rachel se estaba desesperando.

**-Tranquila princesa, no nos va a pasar nada. Tenemos que conducir sin parar, llegar hasta donde Quinn nos dijo, y refugiarnos**. Quinn parecía tranquila pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Rachel no paraba de llorar y moverse en el asiento. Por lo que la rubia decidió romper sus planes y estacionar el auto al costado de la ruta.

**-Rach mírame**, la rubia tomó el mentón de la morena y la obligó a que sus ojos chocaron con los de ella. **–Te prometo que voy a cuidarte, que nada va a pasarte, y que todo saldrá bien, sé que me conoces desde hace muy poco, pero estoy acá para ti, confía en mí.**

Rachel se tiró a los brazos de la rubia y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, en el medio de toda esa locura podía sentir como una electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Quinn muy cerca de su cuello, y no pudo resistirlo. Levantó la mirada, recorrió el rostro de la rubia, y sus ojos se clavaron en los rosados labios de su heroína. Quinn al darse cuenta, comenzó a temblar de la emoción ya no importaba nada, recorrió el escaso espacio que quedaba y juntó sus labios con los de Rachel. El corazón de ambas parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, la adrenalina corría a la velocidad de la luz por sus venas, y el hambre de querer más iba en aumento. Rachel tímidamente pidió permiso con su lengua, y la rubia sin dudarlo di el acceso, sus lenguas danzaban juntas, las manos recorrían la espalda de su compañera, y nada las separaba, salvo el bendito oxigeno que se necesita para vivir. Al separarse sus frentes quedaron juntas, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y una tímida sonrisa salió de la boca de ambas.

**-Juntas, para siempre**. Susurro Rachel, antes de sentir como los labios de Quinn volvían adueñarse de los de ella. El beso fue tierno y largo. Hasta que la realidad se apoderó de la situación, unas 5 patrullas de policía se escuchaban a lo lejos, cosa que las hizo reaccionar.

**-Hay que irse ya!.** Quinn retomó su lugar y rápidamente aceleró a toda marcha. Las patrullas parecían acercarse, debían ir más rápido, sus vidas prendían de un hilo.

Se escuchaba como a lo lejos alguien disparaba sin piedad contra su auto, los nervios y el miedo estaban apoderándose de la situación, el vehículo iba a toda velocidad, pero parecía no ser suficiente. Quinn focalizó su mirada al frente y vio la posibilidad de escape, una curva cerrada, contra una montaña era la única via de perderlos, tenía que lograr doblar y cuando estuvieran fuera de la vista de los policías girar hacia el lado contrario y escapar por el campo. Si sus cálculos no fallaban contaban con 10 km de distancia, lo suficiente para lograrlo.

**-Agárrate fuerte princesa**. Grito la rubia antes de hacer toda la maniobra.

Lo logró, se camuflaron y escaparon.

Estaban a una hora de la cabaña, y no se escuchaba nada, el camino había tenido que ser modificado, y se guiaban por él gps satelital con el que contaban.

**-Estas más tranquila?** La rubia rompió el silencio.

**-Si gracias Quinn, de verdad no sé como agradecerte todo esto.** Rachel la miraba con devoción, era su salvadora, su esperanza, su vida había sido un completo asco, hasta que esa joven mujer la había sacado de su jaula, si bien ahora corrían por sus vidas, en sus venas corrían sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido por nadie, prefería una y mil veces escapar de la muerte que volver a sentirse vacía como hasta hace unas horas atrás.

**-No me agradezcas Rach, esto es por todos, nosotras estamos salvando a mucha gente, es por ti es por mí, es por la gente en general**. Quinn alternaba su mirada para verla, y perderse nuevamente en esos ojos brillantes, si era verdad esa morena era importante, no solo por su sangre, lo podía ver, lo podía sentir, la necesitaba a su lado, y no dejaría que nada le sucediera.

**-No te vayas nunca de mi lado Quinn por favor. **

**-Princesa, ahora eres mi vida, siempre voy a cuidarte, y no dejaré que nada te pase. **

Al fin llegaban, a lo lejos se veía la tan esperada cabaña y con ellas se suponía que traería la tranquilidad.

Bajaron del auto, bajaron sus pertenencias, cogieron las llaves, y tomadas de la mano se dirigieron al que sería su hogar.

Pero no esperaban lo que estaba por suceder.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar las dejo sin palabras, sin reacción, ambas quedaron congeladas agarradas de la mano, apretándose mutuamente.

**-Al fin llegaron**. Hablo el hombre con semblante serio

**-Que haces aquí?** Fue Quinn quien se animó a contestar.

**-Sabía que ibas a echar todo a perder, siempre fuiste igual a mi, curiosa, inteligente, y valiente. Pero esto es demasiado hija, debes dejarme continuar con mi trabajo, es por el bien de todos. **Russell se acercaba lentamente. Y la rubia sin dudarlo protegía a su morena con su cuerpo.

**-No papá, tu no entiendes, mataras a millones de personas, no crearas a un super humanos, lo extinguirás, la sangre de Rachel solo hará un virus, el gobierno te miente. **Quinn gritaba mientras Rachel se aferraba a la cintura de la rubia.

**-Tu no entiendes Quinn, Rachel es la salvación yo lo se.**

**-Papá no seas necio nos matarás a todos.** La rubia iba retrocediendo, alejándose de su padre, mientras apretaba las manos de la morena que se entrelazaban en su abdomen.

**-Lo siento hija pero si tengo que matarte para lograr la evolución, con el dolor de mi corazón te juro que no lo dudaré**. Russell sacaba un arma de atrás de su espalda, y apuntaba directamente hacia su hija.

-**Papá no lo hagas, por favor**. Quinn le hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos, su propio padre, sangre de su sangre estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

**-Lo siento Quinn. **

Un disparo se escucho, y retumbo por todo el lugar. La sangre se esparcía por el suelo, y un grito desgarrador se escucho, haciendo que hasta el alma más dura se encogiera de dolor.

Russell estaba muerto en el suelo, una bala había perforado su cabeza, el olor de la sangre ingresaba por cada poro de las dos jóvenes.

Rachel no había dudado, cuando el hombre le apunto a su rubia, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cogió una de las armas que Quinn traía y sin vacilar le disparó. Quinn al ver a su padre muerto gritó, lloró y se retorció del dolor. Pero lo entendió, así debían ser las cosas, así debía ser su destino.

Rachel se acerco abrazó a la rubia por la espalda, la consoló con todo el amor que su menudo cuerpo podía entregar. Y la rubia se dejo amar, se dejo consolar.

No pasaron más de dos horas, cuando volvían a la ruta, esa cabaña no era segura debían irse. Con los pasaportes en mano. Su próximo destino sería el lugar más al sur del mundo. Usuahia Argentina, era el lugar escogido.

Lo lograron Charley Agron y Tammy Sarfati, habían salido del país.

**-Amor, terminaste con lo que te pedí**. Una morena abrigada entera, cubierta por guantes, gorro, bufanda una súper campera, se asomaba en el piso superior del barco que hace ya más de tres años era su hogar. Vivian en el mar, volvían a tierra 2 veces al año para llenarse de provisiones y volver a su tan amado paisaje, siempre cerca de los glaciares y de la magia de una de las 7 maravillas del mundo.

**-Si mi vida está todo listo.** Contestaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a su novia la abrazaba y le regalaba otro de esos mágicos besos que como siempre las transportaban a un lugar lleno de fantasía.

**-Crees que alguna vez la volveremos a ver**. Rachel se acomodaba en el pecho de la rubia.

**-Me encantaría, pero espero que no, si ella no tiene que volver a viajar al pasado, quiere decir que todo salió bien y que ya no corremos más peligro**. Quinn volvía a besar a su morena.

**-Si amor eso eso es verdad**. Rachel se disponía a besar a su rubia nuevamente, cuando…

**-Pero que mierda aquí hace un frío de morirse, yo las mande a vivir a una cabaña no al medio de los glaciares. **

Las dos jóvenes quedaron estáticas, paralizadas.

**-No no de nuevo**. Dijeron a la vez Rachel y la joven Quinn Fabray. Mientras su versión del futuro reía nerviosamente, por lo que les esperaba….

**FIN**


End file.
